


End Up With You

by Green_and_Blue18



Series: Storyteller 2019 | Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Bisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Boys In Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Costumes, Couch Cuddles, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Ending, Declarations Of Love, Destiel Halloween, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Jealous Dean Winchester, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nicknames, POV Alternating, Party, Questions, Scary Movies, Sharing Clothes, Slow Dancing, Smoking, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_and_Blue18/pseuds/Green_and_Blue18
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Charlie are all going out to a Halloween party hosted by Gabriel. Charlie has a plan put together to help Dean and Cas confesses their feelings to each other. Everyone will be shocked when a Cas makes his first appearance at a Halloween party, especially a certain Winchester.“You’re not gonna let this go are you?” Cas looked at her in the eyes.She smiled. “Nope… You know I don’t give up once my mind is made up.”“That’s true. Did anyone put you up to this?” Cas gave her a skeptical look.“No, of course not! So, are you coming?”“ALRIGHT FINNEE...  You owe me a pizza, but I ain’t staying long. I want to catch the last part of Fearfest.”“It’s a deal.” Charlie shook Cas’s hand. Dean is gonna lose his shit once he sees Cas. Charlie had the biggest smile on her face.





	End Up With You

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is kinda of cheesy, but I loved it!
> 
> Carrie Underwoods - End Up With You, was playing in my head while writing this.

* * *

  
Bright red and orange leaves lay dormant on the earth as the fall weather graced Kansas. The winds blew soft and gentle cool breezes across the colorful landscape as the sun started it’s slow descent to the horizon. 

Word spread fast around campus everyone was buzzing about the party tonight. Everyone was completely aware Gabriel Novak was planning a Halloween bash at his family’s property outside of town.

Dean and Castiel were both in their third year of college. Dean lived for Halloween the alcohol, candy, and the costumes. What’s not to love about Halloween?

Castiel, on the other hand, wasn’t interested in parties like Dean; he preferred staying home on the couch watching Halloween marathons, especially AMC Fearfest with a large pizza and a good high.

Sam, Dean’s younger brother just barely started his first year at college alongside Dean and Cas. Sam was similar to Cas he liked staying in, but tonight he coming to Gabe's Halloween bash. It’s probably due to Gabe's involvement.  
  


Charlie was also in her third year alongside Dean and Cas; she has known them since elementary. Charlie’s a joyful redhead always down to party with Dean. She’s considered Dean’s wing woman, in the rare occasion. Charlie loved everything about Halloween especially dressing up in costumes. Tonight wasn’t any different. Dean, Charlie, and even Sam were all heading out to Gabe’s Halloween party. Cas wasn’t interested in going out tonight. Gabe and Sam tried convincing him over and over to go, but Dean knew Cas the best; he only asked once and respected his decision. Charlie on the other hand...

Charlie came up to Cas after the first period. “Cas, are you gonna stay in tonight?” 

Cas gave her an annoyed look. “Yes Charlie, I wanna get high, watch scary movies, and enjoy a large pizza. What’s up with you, Sam, and my brother wanting me to go to this party? Dean respects my decision.”

Charlie put her hands on her hips. “First of all Cas, don’t give me that look. I loved staying in on some occasions, but Cas you should come out with us tonight. It doesn't have to be for long, I’ll even owe you a pizza afterward.” 

Cas started rubbing his eyes contemplating his choices, then he spoke, “You’re not gonna let this go are you?”

She smiled. “Nope… You know I don’t give up on anything once my mind is made up.” 

“That’s true. Did anyone put you up to this?” Cas gave her a skeptical look.

“No, of course not! So, are you coming?” 

“ALRIGHT FINE... but, you owe me a pizza, but I ain’t staying long. I want to catch the last part of Fearfest.”

“It’s a deal.” Charlie shook Cas’s hand. _ Dean is gonna lose his shit once he sees Cas. _Charlie had the biggest smile on her face.

“Should we tell Dean and Sam?”

“No, I want it to be a surprise.” Charlie had a maniacal grin plastered on her face as she and Cas continued walking.

* * *

_ **BEFORE THE PARTY | DEAN & SAM** _

Dean planned on getting ready with Sam at their family ranch, but before he left, he waited until Cas came back to their apartment before heading out.

Dean was planning on wearing an iconic cowboy costume. He put on a nice felt black cowboy hat, paired with a nice flannel, and a pair of dark brown cowboy boots. Oh, can’t forget the poncho!

He came out of the bathroom smiling shooting a finger gun at Sam. 

“Wow! Nice outfit Clint Eastwood.” Sam chuckled.

“Dude! I look Awesome! Stop hating on my costume. Now, go put your Wonder Woman costume before I leave you behind.”  
  


“Jerk!” Sam walked into his bedroom.

“Bitch,” Dean was adjusting his poncho.

Sam stepped out of his room dressed as Thor. Charlie even found a Stormbreaker that wasn’t too cheesy looking. He even had a red cape and a blue contact in his left eye.

“Thor man? You should have been the early version with that hairstyle!” He laughed.

“Says the guy who looks more like Chuck Noris with that attitude.”

Dean glared at him. “Let’s be real Sammy, I’m Eastwood material.”

“Sure…” Sam gave a fake smile with a nod.

“Whatever, where’s Charlie?” Dean was adjusting his bolo tie underneath.

“Charlie said she would meet us at the party.” Sam grabbed his Stormbreaker.

“Meet us?” Dean had a puzzled look. 

“She said she had to grab something for her costume last minute.” Sam was adjusting the cape on his right shoulder.

“Alright then. I don’t wanna stay past midnight.”

“Why?” Sam stopped to adjust his cape and gave Dean a puzzled look. As if it was an imposter posing as his brother.

Dean avoided looking at Sam “I want to get back to the apartment to catch at least one movie with Cas before Halloween is over.” 

Sam gave him a skeptical look, he knew Dean was basically in a relationship with Cas.

“And No, it's not what you think. I just wish he would come out with us sometimes, you know, "Dean looked back at Sam, “You ready Sammy?”

“Ready.” Sam walked out of the front door.

Dean thinks he can hide this little crush he gots on Cas, but everyone can see it. They both scream sexual tension. It's gotten so damn thick he physically sees it. 

They both got into the Impala, Dean’s trusted steed for the night, and set off down the long driveway. Leaving the Winchester ranch behind them, getting on the highway. 

* * *

_ **BEFORE THE PARTY | CAS & CHARLIE** _

There was a knock coming from the front door. Cas opened it there stood the redhead dressed in a graphic tee and a purple jacket. She was wearing her glasses and had her hair up in a ponytail with a smile on her face.

“Hey, Cas!”

“Are you going like that?” Cas pointed at her usual purple jacket.

“No, I brought my costume. Can I use your bathroom to change?” 

“Of course.” Cas stepped aside to let Charlie in his and Dean’s apartment. 

The apartment has little nods to Dean and Cas. There were pictures of Dean’s family and pictures of their friends. The apartment-style was a mixture of rustic and modern design. The kitchen was to the left, the living room on the right, and the bedrooms/bathroom was down the hall attached to the living room.

“I know, I asked you last minute, but did you at least pull together a good costume?” 

“Hopefully my choice of costume is appropriate.”

“I’m pretty sure everything flies tonight Cas.” Charlie chuckled a little. 

“Oh, I’m sure it does…” Cas gave her a skeptical look.

“I’m gonna go change.” Charlie walked down the hall towards the bathroom. 

Charlie came out of the bathroom dressed as a knight. She held her sword high then holstered on her waist. She even had a crown on her head; she let her hair down and put it in a braid. She even put her contacts in so her glasses wouldn’t get in the way. Charlie even had a little blue face paint on.

“What do you think?” Charlie did a twirl of her costume while waving around her blade.

“It looks fantastic!” Cas gave her an approving nod.

“Damn right it does!” She looked down at her costume.

“I’m gonna change in my room real quick.” Cas was a little excited.

Castiel stepped out of the hall. He has a white lab coat on paired with cowboy boots. The cowboy boots were a gift from Dean, he gave them to Cas as a birthday gift. He had a gorgeous blue and white flannel underneath the lab coat. He borrowed a stethoscope to make the outfit look more realistic.

“Damn Cas, I swear if I wasn’t into girls I would snatch you up!” Charlie clapped her hands together. 

“Do you think this will do? I had to put together last minute.” Castiel looked down at his outfit then back up at Charlie. 

“They aren’t gonna know what hit them tonight.” 

“What do you mean?” Cas walked over to the coffee table and opened a box.

“You’re dressed as Dr. Sexy. Cas your gonna turn their heads left and right tonight.” 

“I’m not interested in impressing anyone Charlie.” Cas closed the box and set it back down.

“Yeah keep telling yourself that buttercup,” Charlie said low enough that Cas didn’t hear her or just refused to answer.

They both got in the elevator to go down. Cas got his keys for his old truck and they both got in. Cas started the engines and pulled slowly away from the apartment building on to the road. 

* * *

_ **THE PARTY PART 1:** _

Dean and Sam arrived first before Cas and Charlie. Although, they were unaware a certain friend was gonna be arriving soon. They parked Baby far enough that she wouldn’t get any unwanted dents. Dean and Sam both got out of the Impala at the same time. Dean had already got fed up with the poncho and decided to leave it behind. They started walking towards the barn.

The sun had already set an hour ago. Right about now kids and preteens were surely trick or treating. The air was a nice cooling sensation against Dean and Sam's skin not to invasive, just the right amount.

They walked into a stunning luxurious barn The Novak family-owned. Gabriel had decorated the entire barn and even set up a hay maze in one of the fields. Dean and Sam were both stunned at the Halloween decorations. Dean was glad he didn’t miss this, but a part of him wishes Cas was here. 

Gabe approached the brothers as soon as they walked in. He was dressed as Loki. “Dean-O, Tall stuff, I’m guessing you couldn’t convince my little brother to come?” 

“Sorry, Gabe. I only asked him once. He’ll come if he’s interested, but I respect his decision. Besides, you know when there are Halloween movies on he would rather be smoking and chilling at home.” 

“Eh, you’re right sometimes I worry he’s missing out.” 

“He’s fine Gabe I’ll even go check on him later.” Dean patted him on his shoulders.

“Enough talk about my old little brother. Let’s get you guys a beer.” 

They walked over and had their first beer of the night. “Gabe, have you seen Sam’s costume?” 

“I have, Sam are you also my brother tonight night?” 

Sam chuckled.

Music was playing in and outside the barn. Gabe's music choice was better than most parties. Gabe even set up lights to match the beat of the music. Everyone from the whole school was here tonight.

Sam instantly wanted to go off on his own. Dean hated when Sam left him, but it was fine since this was Sam’s first party in college. Dean spotted Benny hangout near the northern side of the barn. He walked up to Benny, he was dressed in a classic 50s outfit in a pants suit and a fedora.

“Hey, Benny!” 

“Heya Dean” 

“What you up to?” Dean took a sip of his beer.

“Nothing much just waiting for Andrea to get here.” 

“I thought you two would have shown up together?”

“I wanted to, but Andrea wanted to surprise me.” 

“I see,” Dean chuckled a little because Benny was stubborn at times, but he always had a soft spot for Andrea.

“I know what your thinking Winchester.” Benny lightly punched Dean in his shoulder, “Where’s Castiel?”

”Cas decided on staying home tonight, you know him and Halloween movies.”

Benny chuckled, “So, the great Dean Winchester couldn’t get him to come out?”

Dean chuckled. Benny and Dean had been friends since freshman year.

Dean and Benny sat at the table making conversation about the football team and people here at the party. Andrea walked alongside Lisa, they were both dressed as Marilyn and Jane. Lisa gave Dean a wave as she walked in. Benny quickly walked over to Andrea muttering goodbye as he left. Dean could see some familiar faces from where he was sitting. Garth alongside Bess walked in with matching werewolf costumes. Balthazar walked in dressed like Jay Gatsby. Meg walking in after dressed as the Bride from Kill Bill. Ruby walked up to her dressed as a biker girl. 

Jo walked up to Dean alongside Ash. Jo was dressed as Sarah from terminator, while Ash was dressed in normal clothes, but if anyone asks he’s Joe dirt. 

“Hey, Dean!” 

“Hey, Jo and Ash.” 

“Why are you doing? Are you waiting for a special someone?” Jo laughed and nudged his shoulder.

“Nah, I’m waiting in Charlie to arrive.” 

“Oh! When you see Charlie tell her I said hello.” 

“Will do Jo.” 

“I should probably watch Ash he been taking dares left and right tonight..” 

“See you, Jo.” Dean waved.

Dean looked over his shoulder he saw two familiar faces flirting. He would have never expected Rowena and Ketch to have the hots for each other.

Rowena was dressed in a long red dress like a queen, while ketch was dressed as a duke. Of course, he’s dressed as something British. Next to Ketch was Mick Davies dressed as Prince Charming. Ugh.. why did he have to be here? Dean was a little annoyed with Mick. The guy always made an excuse to come over to the apartment to see Cas. Even Hannah was all over Cas when he waited for Dean finishing up at practice. Dean laughed a little at the thought of Mick and Hannah fighting. He turned his attention back to the party and seen Jesse dressed as a fireman and Cesar in his football uniform holding hands smiling and laughing. Boy did he wish Cas was here, Wait, what?

Donna approached Dean with two beers in hand. She and Jody were talking about dressing up as policewomen. They were best friends inseparable like Dean and Cas.

“Heya Dean.” 

“Hey, Donna where’s Jody?”

“Oh, Jody she chattin with Doug.” Donna smiled and handed Dean a beer.

“How are you enjoying the party?” He took the beer and opened it.

“It’s good I needed a breakthrough.”

”How’s Doug?” 

“Oh, he’s doing real good.” 

“That’s good, don’t go overboard tonight Handscum.” 

“Oh, of course, Dean, you betcha.” She shot a finger gun at Dean.

“Good” he laughed. 

“Anyway, I gotta go, see ya, Dean.” 

“See you later Donna.” 

Dean saw Claire and Kaia laughing coming from the hay maze holding hands. They were dressed like Thelma and Louise. Then he saw Anna and a Billie walked by dressed as an angel and Reaper. He would have never expected Anna and Billie to be friends.

Just then he saw Charlie coming in the barn doors. Her costume was Freakin Awesome; she’s dressed as a knight. Then he saw someone else walk in with her. He couldn’t see who walking beside her. He was about to start walking over, but then he stopped. He saw who it was…. Cas?!

His jaw dropped a little, he wasn’t expecting Cas to come, but Damn...did Cas costume look good. Cas made an entrance, Dean couldn't keep his eyes off of Cas. He wants more than anything to steal him away. Dean instantly knew Cas was dressed as Dr. Sexy. He was even wearing the cowboy boots Dean gave him with his hair all messy. His costume’s sending shivers throughout his body looking at the man. He even caught himself checking Cas out a few times. Dean quickly put himself together as Charlie finally reached the table. 

* * *

_ **THE PARTY PART 2:** _

Castiel parked his truck by Dean’s impala. He and Charlie got out of the truck and started walking towards the barn. Wow! Gabe did go all out, Cas had to give Gabe credit. They walked in through the doors and the first people Cas sees is Crowley dressed as a mobster boss talking with Naomi who was dressed a CEO in a Grey suit. That’s when he saw Dean for the first time. He was dressed as a cowboy. Damn... He looks beautiful, especially in a black cowboy hat, he was even dressed in a black suit paired with his dark brown boots. He forgot entirely he was in public because the green-eyed man is doing something to him. He’s hypnotized by Dean’s freckles and green emerald eyes. He quickly pulled himself out of his thoughts. 

Dean and Castiel finally seeing each other dressed in something else than their usual clothes was different, but the good kind. Cas might like to see Dean dressed like this more often, maybe even take it off himself. Charlie and Cas finally made it to the table and he’s convinced that time slowed down just a minute ago, but Dean’s handing them both beer for the smallest second Dean finger grazed Cas’s.

“Hey Dean, I finally convinced Cas to come! What do you think of his costume?” Charlie knew they couldn’t take their eyes off of each other. She looked around the room and she saw Sam, Gabriel, Mick, and Lisa looking in their general direction. 

“It’s… really good Cas.” Did I just pause, really Winchester get yourself together!

“Thanks…. Dean, you look good too.” Did I have a pause?

“I’m gonna see if Dorthy is here. Have fun,” Charlie wanted to quickly get away and see what they would do. She quickly rushed over to Sam and Gabe.

They both walked over to each other. Both waiting for someone to make the first move, while also admiring each other's costume choice. Finally, Cas was the first one to speak.

“Are you surprised to see me, Dean?” He smiled at Dean it was a different smile than usual, more bright, more heavenly. 

“Hell yeah, I am! I know how much you love scary movies.” Dean chuckled, he noticed a slight change in his chuckle, it was something he did when Cas was around.

“I do love scary movies, but Charlie can be very persuasive.” Cas finally noticing the beer in his hand took a sip. Hopefully, it will take some of the edges off. 

“She gotta real knack for convincing people, huh? But no seriously Cas I- I wasn’t gonna stay long...” 

Did he just? “Oh, did you want to catch a movie before it’s over?” Cas was a bit shocked and trying desperately to keep his cool.

“If that’s cool with you? I don’t want to pressure you.” Am I? Yup, I just did…. I shouldn't have… Dean looked away from Cas.

He moved his eyes away…. I need to respond…. “We can leave whenever you’re ready? I only came to spend Halloween with my friends.” Cas smiled at Dean, He rarely smiles, but Dean can make him smile, every day all day.

Dean quickly looked up. Did he just agree?... Shoot don’t mess this up. “Alright. Let’s go have a good time. We need to see Sam first, he would kill me if he didn’t get a chance to see your costume.” Although, Dean didn’t want to move or feel like sharing Cas with anyone. His stingy sides kicking in again.

“I would love to see Sam’s costume.” Cas was feeling a little more confident now, but he didn’t want to leave Dean’s side.

“To me, it doesn’t fit with that animal on top of his head,” Dean started moving towards Sam’s direction alongside Cas.

They both moved towards a table where Sam, Charlie, Jess, Dorthy, and Gabe was sitting having a conversation. They all tried moving their eyes away from Dean and Cas once they noticed they were approaching them. Yeah, not at all looking at Dean and Cas’s direction. 

“I’m glad you came out tonight Cas.” Sam smiled. 

“You have to thank Charlie for convincing me to come.” He and Dean sat down at the table next to each other. 

“Nobody can say no to me and all it took was the price of a pizza,” Charlie gave Dean a wink when Cas wasn’t looking. 

Dean looked a little bit flustered. He quickly gained his composure and took a sip of his beer. 

“Nice costume Cas or should I say Dr. Sexy.” Jess smiled. She was dressed as Captain Marvel. 

“Well Charlie, I owe you for getting Cassie out of the house.” Gabe laughed trying to give Cas a noogie, Cas quickly moved away from Gabe.

“Gabe doesn’t call me Cassie or I’ll spill what Duma did to you..” He gave his brother a smirk while lighting a joint.

“What did Duma do to you?” Dorthy looked at Gabe.

“NOTHIN! Fine Castiel, I won’t call you Cassie anymore.” Gabe quickly had red cheeks.

“Deal…” Cas looked at his brother and blew out a cloud of smoke. Checkmate brother….

They all sat there laughing and chatting for about an hour. Cas was enjoying his joint while letting Dean tell him stories and jokes. Sam, Gabe, and Jess were all laughing together. Charlie and Dorthy left to go dance. Dorthy was dressed as a female Indiana Jones. 

Cas excused himself from the group, he had to use the restroom as he walked away Dean caught himself staring at him. Almost begging with his eyes for Cas not to leave. Sam slid over to his brother's side with a devious smile plastered on his face. 

“You look like you just got dropped off for your first day of school.” Sam chuckled as he looked at Dean.

“Shut up!” They both looked at each other, then started laughing. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at Cas you know?” Sam took a sip of his beer while looking where Dean's eyes were.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Dean tried his best not to look at Sam. While checking his phone. 

Sam looked at Dean skeptical. “You know you didn’t use your phone once while Cas was here?”

Dean quickly put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Sam in the eye. “Alright spill Chewbacca.” 

Sam gave him a bitch face. “I’m saying you better make a move and do it quickly.” 

Dean shrugged off Sam’s comment. 

“You might want to look to your left.” Sam motioned with his bottle.

Dean looked over his shoulder seeing Mick talking to Cas. Not too far behind was Hannah slowly shadowing. Dressed in her stupidly nice blue nurse uniform. 

“Like I said man, you might want to make a move.” Sam scooted back over to Gabe and Jess.

Dean looked back again his body when cold. What is this feeling? Am I jealous? Of Mick hell no! But I shouldn’t underestimate him... Hannah on the other hand... yes definitely, she kissed Cas before in high school. 

* * *

_ **CAS:** _

He was on his way back to the table pulling out another joint trying to light it, but his lighter wasn’t working. When Mick approached him dressed as Prince Charming? Really? He chuckled a little, Mick was a little adorable, but not Cas’s type, he like his men a little taller.

“Hello Castiel, need a lighter mate?” He handed him a lighter. 

“Hello, Mick.” Cas grabbed the light and lit the joint then handed his lighter back. When did Mick start carrying lighters?

“I haven’t seen you at a party before?” Mick grabbed his lighter back from Cas and smiled at him.

“I don’t usually come to these sort of things, but tonight I made an exception.” Cas stood there with his one hand in his lab coat. He saw from the corner of his eye two people watching Dean from afar. Lisa and Anna. Lisa was an old flame of Dean’s. She was alright, but Dean fell for her in high school, who to say they couldn’t get back together? Anna was a classmate of Dean’s she wasn’t any concern, but I shouldn’t underestimate her. Wait… What is this feeling? Am I Jealous?

Just then Charlie must have been watching because she quickly ran up. Nudging Mick out of the way to steal Cas.

“You don’t mind if I steal my friend away, do you, Mick?” Charlie using her gift of persuasion stole Cas away before Mick even had a chance to ask him to dance. He looked pissed at Charlie.

“Hello, Charlie.” Cas looked back at Mick looking like he got stabbed and walked away. 

“You looked like you need to be rescued.” Charlie patted him on his shoulder. 

“I could have just let him down easily.” Cas blew the smoke upward. 

“He’ll get over it. You know he’s man whore right?” 

“He is?” Cas eyebrow went up. He thought Mick was different, but apparently, he’s a man whore. Who knew? He didn’t I guess...

“Yeah man, he’s had at least two girlfriends and two boyfriends this year and god knows how many hookups.” 

“He seemed so innocent?” Cas looked back in his direction. 

“That’s how he gets the man. Come on let's go dance.” Charlie pulled Cas in her direction. 

“You know I don’t dance right?” 

“Everyone is drinking tonight, no one is gonna care about you’re dancing.” 

“There’s that persuasion again Red..” He blew out another smoke. 

“You can’t say no. Let’s go!” She pulled Cas with her.

They went straight for the middle of the dance floor. The song switch right at that moment to something light and upbeat. Charlie and Cas waited for the beat to pick up before starting. The lights starting pulsing and the bass booming making ripple effects throughout the barn. Charlie signaled Cas to follow in her direction. They both started dancing, Cas was more of a shuffle, and Charlie was waving her hands in the air. They both smiled at each other because they knew they were horrible, but nobody cared about their dancing. 

* * *

_ **DEAN:** _

Dean was watching Mick and Cas like a hawk until Lisa approached him. She looked great with curves and all, but Dean was no longer interested in her. It was always on and off with her, she only wanted Dean when it was a convent for her like highschool all over again. Dean was over it, he wanted someone who was invested in only him.

“Hey, Dean.” Lisa smiled pushing her chest forward. 

“Oh, Hey Lisa.” Dean took a sip of his beer. 

“I haven’t seen you in a while.” She was trying to sit down next to him.

“I don’t stay long..” He wasn’t interested in her little scheme.

Gabe nodded his head in their direction to Sam. He quickly moved slid over to Dean’s side taking the seat Lisa was gonna take. She gave Sam a smug look but quickly tried to hide it.

“Lisa you don’t mind if I steal Dean, Gabe here wants to ask him about the impala.” Sam put his best fake smile on. He knew Lisa wasn’t gonna go off in front of Dean and used it to his advantage. 

“No, not at all.” She a fake smile Sam saw it before. She walked away defeated and pissed.

Dean looked thankful for the save. He did not wanna deal with Lisa and besides he has plans tonight. He looked back to where Cas and Mick were standing and they were gone. He panicked a little and looked around the room. Until he saw Cas and Charlie dancing. He chuckled a little because they looked like an old couple on the dance floor. Cas seemed to be enjoying himself. Satisfied Dean turned his attention back to Sam.

“What did Gabe need to talk about now?”

“Oh, he didn’t need to talk about anything. You just looked like you need to be saved.” Sam smiled.

“Thanks, Sam, Lisa is nice, but I’m not interested in her anymore.” He grabbed a new beer and popped it open. 

“No problem man, you would have done the same for me.” Sam scooted back to his original position. 

Dean turned his attention back to Cas shuffling on the dance floor. Damn, he was addicted to looking at Cas. The way his body moved, his smile, and his beautiful bike eyes that melt Dean every time. Should I make a move? I don’t want to lose my best friend if this turns bad. Does he even share the same feelings? Should I?

Charlie took a break, went over to Dorthy by the bar. They started sharing smiling at each other. He caught Charlie’s gaze, she motioned her head over towards Cas’s direction.

Screw it! I want to end up with anyone, I just won't end up with him. Dean got up and started walking over to Cas. Crap, was he gonna do it? His body was kept advance towards Cas.

* * *

_ **GREEN & BLUE:** _

“Hey, Cas.” Dean was INCREDIBLE nervous as he approached Cas.

“Oh, Hello Dean.” Cas stopped shuffling and turned to Dean blowing out a cloud of smoke in a different direction. 

“Do you mind if I join you?” Dean? His mind was racing, but his body showed no trace of doubt.

“No, not at all.” Cas smiled as he looked at Dean.

Just as fate would have it the music changed to something slow and upbeat. (What a time to ask to dance right?)

Dean and Cas looked at each other, questioning each other's reaction. Dean still not wavering on his decision held out his hand. Cas looked at Dean making sure he wasn’t hesitating. He wasn’t….

Cas took hold of Dean’s hand. He pulled him forward until they were both close. They both blushed at the lack of space.

“Is this okay?” Dean asked cautiously as he slid his arms under Cas’s lab coat to grab hold of Cas’s waist. 

Cas shuttered at the hand on his waist, but loved every minute of it, “It took you long enough,” Cas having more courage rested his hand on Dean’s neck. And adjusted his bolo tie.

Dean chuckled low and seductively, “What do you mean it took me long enough, You could’ve made a move too you know?” He tightened his grip and pulled Cas even closer. Earn more courage as time progressed.

Cas held on tightly to Dean like they were gonna be torn away from each other, “Well I didn’t wanna go up to you and ask you out. What if you said No? It would have damaged our friendship Dean,” He held onto Dean looking into his emerald eyes, man his gaze was hypnotic, I can’t stop looking at him, he’s so damn beautiful.

“I see what you mean, I had the same fear. I just couldn’t stand the thought of someone else being with you, holding you,” Dean had earned even more courage and leaned more into Cas. Leaning even more into Cas’s sapphire eyes, man they were addicting, he couldn’t stop staring, he looks so damn good right now.

Their heads were resting on each other's shoulders as Cas whispered in his ear, “I couldn’t stand the thought of someone holding you tonight.”

Dean blushed heavily, then whispered back, “I was looking forward to coming home tonight and seeing you, only you.”

Cas moved his mouth closer to Dean’s ear and whispered slowly, “We can get out of here if you want to? Just tell me when..” 

Dean leaned back to see Cas beautiful eyes again. “Let’s go after this song.” He’s freakin beautiful, I can’t stop staring at him. I just wanna end up with him.

They swayed to the music leaning into each other. They stared into each other's eyes. Cas finally making the first move and leaned in. Dean was blushing so much when their lips met, everything went silent. It felt like they were flying high alongside the stars surrounding them, they were their star going supernova, nothing else mattered at that moment. Slowly they were being pulled back to reality. They were holding on to each other not wanting to come back down. The first thing they heard was a group of people clapping. They turned and seen every one of their friends clapping. They both had a huge grin on their faces then turned back to each other.

Dean spoke first. “Can we do that again?” He smiled at Cas.

Cas leaned back in and pressed Dean’s face into his. The second kiss still matched the first and had the same effect. “Anytime Dean,” Cas pressed another kiss on Dean’s check before continue to sway.

“So, do you still wanna get out of here?” Dean spoke into Cas’s ear giving him chills throughout his body. 

“Are you sure?” Cas looked at Dean.

“Hell yeah, I’m sure. I want to be next to you tonight,” Dean had a new glow and the biggest grin on his face.

“Absolutely,” He held his hands up to his cheeks, letting his fingers create small circles. They leaned back towards each other swaying alongside the song.

_I don't really care 'bout making any plans_   
_Leave it up in the air, give it up to chance_   
_Seein' where it goes, seein' where it lands_   
_I just wanna go as fast as we can_

_And we could end up broke down on some back road_   
_Lovin' in the back seat to the radio_   
_Wouldn't be the worst scenario_   
_'Cause all I wanna do is end up with you_   
_Get home and we're locked out_   
_Middle of the backyard laying down_   
_Last thing that I'd worry 'bout_   
_'Cause all I wanna do is end up with you (ooh, ooh)_   
_Yeah, all I wanna do is end up with you (ooh, ooh)_

_To the end of the world if you wanted to_   
_Yeah, 'cause you can light up the dark side of the moon_   
_Don't leave it up to me, I'll leave it up to you_   
_'Cause I just want one thing when the night is through, yeah_

Afterward, they started walking towards their friends table hands together, fingers intertwined. They were still riding high from the kiss, they went to say goodbye to their friends before leaving. 

“Here comes my future brother in law.” Gabe raised his glass, while everyone started laughing. 

“Alright get them all out.” Dean was fazed at all, nothing was gonna kill his high tonight. While he was holding onto Cas’s hand.

“Aren’t you glad you came out Cas?” Charlie smiled at them. 

“We’re planning on leaving early. Here are the keys to my truck. I’ll come and get it from you tomorrow.” Cas handed his truck keys to Charlie. 

“Are you telling me I got you out of the house just so you can leave early? Ahh, never mind get out here you two love birds.” Charlie took the keys. 

“Don’t forget, You owe me a pizza, Charlene.” Cas lit another joint. Dean looked over helping him light it, not wanting to let go of each other's hand.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll text you when I’ve ordered it. Now get out of here!” Charlie rose her glass.

“See ya, Sammy.” Dean waved still holding on Cas’s hand.

“I’m guessing I have to hitch a ride with you, Charlie.” Sam waved back, he was glad they finally got together.

They were both walking out Dean wanted everyone to know he isn't single anymore and put his arm around Cas’s waist again, pulling his body closer to his. They saw Mick and Lisa on the way out and Dean made an effort to kiss Cas on the neck. Cas started laughing and took Dean’s cowboy hat and brushed Dean’s hair back. Dean still had a grin on his face, he took Cas’s joint and put in between his lips.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Cas said adjusting the Cowboy hat on his head.

“You know it, baby.” He blew out a smoke away from Cas. Cas leaned in to kiss Dean’s cheek. 

“Baby huh?” Cas smiled. Dean looked at Cas and chuckled.

“What, you don’t like it?” Dean still wearing a smile. 

“No, I thought that was taken.” Cas looked at Dean.

“I love that car, but not more than you right now.” Dean looked at Cas, his eyes were a little glossy.

“Really?” Cas stared at him then, Dean pulled the joint out his mouth and started kissed him over again and again.

“Dean was not even to the impala yet.” Cas was laughing.

“Alright fine, but this isn’t over yet.” They both continued walking towards the Impala.

Dean couldn’t keep his face from smiling. He opened the driver door Cas slid towards the passenger side. Dean reached for the key and turned on the engine. He had his arm around Cas as they pulled away from the barn and left down the road. 

* * *

_ **EPILOGUE: ** _

They both got to their apartment, they quickly went into their rooms to change out of their costumes. Cas changed into an AC/DC shirt and sweats waiting for Dean, He came out wearing black tee and sweats.

“AC/DC shirt huh?” Dean looked at Cas’s shirt. 

“What?” Cas looked at him. 

“Nothing, but that looks like my shirt,” Dean smiled towards Cas.

“It was...” Cas stared back at him. 

“It looks good on you,” Dean loved the way it looked on Cas anyway.

They got to the living room couch and Cas laid down first pulling Dean down with him. Dean snuggled up in between Cas’s legs. While Cas turned on the tv. Dean loved lying with Cas. He was being extremely needy, he didn’t care. Either way, Cas was enjoying every little bit of Dean’s neediness, while he played with Dean's hair. They laid there snuggled up for hours and only got up to get the pizza Charlie order for them. Enjoying pizza and snuggled up to each other until the very last scary movie ended. 

They didn’t care about the party or anything else. They just laid there staring into each other's eyes, while their arms and legs were entangled together. Cas could manage to go to more parties if it always ended with Dean being needy when they come home. They found peace in each other laying entangled together on the couch.

“Dean?” 

“Yeah Cas?

“I think this is my favorite memory of us together.”

“It’s mine.” 

“Also, why did you want to leave early?”

“We could’ve stayed, but I just wanted to end up with you.” 

They both laid there on their living room couch limbs entangled together. Dean moved his head under Cas’s chin and they soon drifted off to sleep listening to each other's heartbeat. They had the best sleep of their lives, since that night every time they shared a kiss it still manages to hold up against that Halloween night.

** _THE END..._**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> I hope you had a great Halloween! 
> 
> Until next time <3


End file.
